Conventionally, in the field of image and video, there is a technique in which main subjects that move by every image of plural frame images continuously shot are each extracted and the extracted moving main subjects are attached to and combined with any other still image. By combining the moving main subjects with the still image, a new synthetic moving image is created and reproduction thereof becomes possible.
In order to be used for creation of such a synthetic moving image and so forth, an image processing device that extracts a moving main subject from a processing target image has been proposed (Patent Document 1).